Reconciliation
by ElectroniCAT
Summary: The Head Boy Extraordinaire is trying to win back the affections of Hermione Granger... or not? 8th Year, lemony smut, one shot, PWP. If you are underage, please consider not reading this. Enjoy!


Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Harry Potter, otherwise I'd be off drinking lemonade on some exotic beach right now.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I needed more time to think. I didn't know what to tell my friends about me and him; he hadn't made things between us clear so what could I possibly say to Harry and Ron that would make them stop worrying so much about me and my mysterious lover? Thank Merlin, a good hot shower always helps me relax. I didn't need to stress about it just before going to sleep.

Wrapping a towel around me, I left the bathroom. He stood inside my bedroom. The mere sight of him spurred a reaction so abrupt that it was like a physical blow. My breath caught and my heart lunched into an excited rhythm, my entire being responding to the sight of him with a potent rush of yearning. I had given him the password but it would be impossible for him to be here if he wasn't the Head Boy; sharing dorms with him was the biggest advantage to keeping everything happening between us private. My eyes drank him in, roaming avidly over his lean, broad-shouldered frame.

He wore grey sweats and a black sweatshirt that hung fittingly over his hips. His frame resting over the wall and his piercing grey eyes were boring holes into mine. He stared fiercely, his sensual lips drawn into a line. "I couldn't stay away".

My chest expanded on a deep breath, my body responding to the proximity of his. Even though he stood several feet away, I could feel the heady attraction. I fought the urge to run into his arms, the place where I so desperately wanted to be. But he was too still, too tightly reined. I waited in exquisite anticipation for his cue. His hands fisted at his sides. "I need you."

My core tightened in response to the roughness of his voice, the rasp of it warm and luxurious. "You don't have to sound so happy about it," I teased breathlessly, trying to lighten his mood before he got me beneath him. My skin was already tingling and tightening expectantly, craving the greedy reverence of his touch. I feared what would happen if he came at me full force when I was so starved for his body. We might tear each other apart.

"It's killing me", he said gruffly. "Being without you. Missing you. I feel like my fucking sanity depends on it and you want me to be happy about that?"

My tongue darted out to wet my lips and he growled, sending a shiver through me. "Well… I'm happy about that." The tension in his posture visibly eased. He reached me with quick strides shoving both hands into my damp hair.

Tilting my head to the angle he wanted, he took my mouth with searing possession, tasting me with slow, deep kisses. His passion and hunger exploded across my senses and I whimpered, my hands tangling in his sweatshirt. His answering groan vibrated through me, tightening my nipples and sending goose bumps racing across my skin. I melted into him, my hands sinking into his silky platinum hair. I fell into the kiss, swept away by the lush carnality of it.

He dropped my lips and made a trail on my jaw. "It's too much", I told him and I could feel his alarmed gaze. "It's too much; how I feel for you. I need you too. You cut me off. Shut me out. You and me –"

"Forever." His fingertips pressed against my parted lips. "It's over, Hermione. Don't argue about something that's too late to change."

I brushed his hand away. "Is it over? Can we be together now or are we still hiding our relationship? Are we even in a relationship?"

"That's what I'm here to ask," he replied and his eyes were full of fear.

"If it's up to me, I will never let you go," I said vehemently. "Never!"

His hands slid down my throat to my shoulders, blazing a hot trail across my skin. "I need that to be true," he said softly. "I know that you deserve someone purer, someone better. Someone like Weasley."

"Draco, no –"

"I would never hurt you."

I caught the waistband of his sweats and tugged, even though I couldn't budge him. "I know that!" And physically, I had no doubts; he'd always been careful with me, always cautious. But emotionally, he had hurt me in the past; his harsh words and offends had made me cry myself to sleep.

"Do you?" He searched my face, knowing the facts I hadn't said. "Letting you go would kill me but I wouldn't hurt you to keep you."

"I don't want to go anywhere," I said with trembling voice. Tilting my head back, I pressed my lips gently to his.

"I have to know that you can live with what I've done," he said softly, twirling my hair around his finger.

"I can. Can you?"

His mouth found mine again. "If I have you, I can survive everything."

I reached under his sweatshirt, seeking and finding his warm, pale skin; I had always thought he was cold until the first time I felt his smooth skin underneath my fingers. His muscles were hard and ridged beneath my palms, his body a seductive and virile result of years practicing quidditch. I licked his lips, my teeth catching the full curve along the bottom and biting gently. Draco groaned. The sound of his pleasure slid over me like a caress.

"Touch me." His words were an order but his tone was pleading.

"I am," I informed him raising teasingly an eyebrow.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand around. He thrust his cock shamelessly into my palm, grinding. My fingers curled around the thick, heavy length, my pulse quickening at the realization that he was commando underneath his sweats.

"Circe," I breathed. "You make me so hot."

His grey eyes were fierce on my face; his otherwise pale cheeks flushed and his sculpted lips parted. He never tried to hide the effect I had on him, never pretended that he had any more control over his response to me than I had to him. It made his dominance in the bedroom all the more exciting, knowing that he was similarly as helpless to the attraction between us.

My chest tightened. I still couldn't believe that he was mine, that I got to see him this way, so open and hungry and sexy as hell…

He tugged my towel open. He inhaled sharply when it hit the floor and I stood before him completely naked. "Merlin, you are perfect."

His voice throbbed with emotion, making my eyes sting. He yanked his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. Then he reached for me, stepping carefully into me, prolonging the moment when our bare skin would touch.

He gripped my hips, his fingers flexing restlessly, his breathing quick and harsh. The tips of my breasts touched him first, sending a sudden rush of sensation through my body. I gasped. He crushed me to him with a growl, lifting my feet from the floor and carrying me backward toward the bed.

My thighs hit the mattress and I landed on my butt, falling to my back with Draco leaning over me. He hitched me up with an arm around my back, centering me on the bed before he settled atop me. His mouth was on my breast before I knew it, his lips soft and warm, the suction fast and greedy. He plumped the heavy weight in his hand, kneading possessively.

"Merlin, I missed you," he groaned. His skin was hot against my damp flesh, his weight so welcome after spending long nights without him. I hooked my legs around his calves and shoved my hands beneath his waistband to grip his taut, hard ass. I tugged him into me, arching my hips to feel his cock through the fabric that separated us. Wanting him inside me, so that I'd know for certain he was mine again.

"Say it," I pleaded, needing the words that were left unsaid.

He pushed up and looked down at me, swallowing hard while locking his eyes with mine.

Rearing, I caught his talented mouth in a kiss. "Ok, I'll say it first… I love you."

He closed his eyes and shivered. Wrapping his hands around me, Draco squeezed so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "Too much."

His fervent declaration, the one that I had been waiting so desperately and for so long, reverberated through me. I buried my face in his shoulder as I tried to will my tears away and failed.

"Princess." His fist clenched into my hair. Lifting my head, I captured his mouth, our kiss flavored with the saltiness of my tears. My lips moved desperately over his, as if he'd be gone at any second and I had no time to get my fill of him.

"Hermione, let me …" he cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "Let me love you."

"Please," I whispered, my fingers linking behind his neck to capture him. His erection laid hot and heavy against the lips of my sex, the weight of him the perfect pressure on my throbbing clit. "Don't stop…"

"Never. I can't."

His hands cupped my ass, lifting me towards him. I gasped as the pleasure radiated through me, my nipples little hard beads against his chest. The light dusting of crisp hair was an unbearable stimulation. My core ached, begging for the hard-driving thrust of his cock. My nails raked his back from shoulder to hips. He arched into the rough caress with a low growl, his head thrown back in deliciously erotic abandon.

"Again," he ordered gruffly, his face flushed and his lips parted.

Surging upward, I sank my teeth into his pectoral, just over his heart. I couldn't contain the emotion that needed release – the love and the need, the fear and the hunger. And the pain. Circe, the pain… I still felt it keenly. I wanted to tear into him; to punish as well as pleasure. To make him experience a small amount of what I had when he had pushed me away. My tongue stroked the small dents left by my teeth and his hips rocked into me, his cock sliding through the parted lips of my aching pussy.

"My turn," he whispered darkly, a wild and dangerous sparkle in his eyes. Leaning on one arm, he squeezed my breast in his other. Lowering his head enough, his lips surrounded the taut peak of my nipple. His mouth was scorching hot and his tongue felt like a rough velvet lash against my tender flesh. When his teeth bit into it, I cried out jerking as sharp need arrowed to my core.

I clutched at his silky hair, too impassioned to be gentle. My legs wrapped around him tightening, echoing my need to claim him; to possess him. To make him mine again. "Draco," I moaned. My temples were wet from the trails of my tears and from my sweat of my need for him.

"I'm here, Princess," he said, kissing his path to my other breast. His talented fingers tugged at the wet nipple he'd left behind, pinching it gently until I pushed up and into his hand. "Don't fight me anymore. Let me love you, Hermione."

I realized then that I was pulling at his hair, trying to get him away even as I fought to get closer. He had me under siege, seducing me with his stunning male perfection and intimate expertise with my body. And I was surrendering. My breasts were heavy, my sex wet and swollen. My hands roamed restlessly as my legs caged him. Still, he slipped farther away from me, his mouth whispering temptation across my stomach. "Missed you so much … need you … must have you …" I could feel his hot trail of open kisses on my flesh. "Hermione, I love you…"he told me as he slid back onto his knees and rose, his thighs spread between mine and his cock thick and hard and bobbing under its weight.

Everything in me tightened with greed. His lean figure was carved with hard, defined muscles beneath soft flesh, his pale complexion covered with perspiration. He was so ethereally elegant, except for his cock which was bluntly primal with its thick coursing veins, wide root and bulbous head. His sac too, hung large and heavy. He would make a statue as beautiful as Michelangelo's David but with such an erotic edge.

Honestly, Draco Lucius Malfoy had been designed to fuck a woman right out of her mind.

"Mine," I said harshly pushing up and pressing my torso against his. "You are mine."

"Princess." He took my mouth in a rough, lust-fueled kiss. Lifting me, he moved turning us so that his back was to the headboard and I was spread around him. Our flesh slid against each other, slickened with sweat. His hands were everywhere at once, his muscled body straining upwards like mine had done so only a few moments before. I cupped his face, licking fast into his mouth, trying to satisfy my thirst for him.

He reached between my legs, his fingers delving reverently into my cleft. The roughened pads from grabbing a broomstick stroked over my clit and skirted the trembling opening to my sex. With my lips pressed to his, I moaned, my hips circling. He fingered me leisurely, building my need, his kiss gentling into a slow, deep fucking of my mouth. I couldn't breathe from the pleasure, my entire body quivering as he cupped me in his hand and his long middle finger slid lazily into me. His palm rubbed against my clit, his fingertip stroking over delicate tissues. His other hand gripped my hip, holding me in place, restraining me. His control seemed absolute, his seduction wickedly precise but he was trembling harder than I was and his chest was heaving more forcefully. The sounds spilling from him were full of lust, remorse and entreaty.

Pulling back, I reached for his cock with both hands, gripping him firmly. I knew his body well too, knew what he needed and desired. I pumped him once from root to tip, drawing a thick drop of pre-cum. He pushed back against the headboard with a groan, his finger curving inside me. I watched, riveted, as the thick drop rolled slid down the length of him to pool at the top of my fist. "Don't," he panted. "Too close…"

I stroked him again, my mouth watering as a gush of pre-cum streamed out of him. I was wildly aroused by his pleasure and the knowledge that I had such a profound effect on such a blatantly sexy creature.

As he cursed, his fingers left me. He grabbed my hips, dislodging my grip on him. He yanked me forward, then down, his hips bucking upward, his raging cock driving into me. I cried out and gripped his shoulders, my sex clenching against the thick intruder. His jaw and neck taut with strain, he started coming, spurting hot and hard inside me while chanting my name.

The gush of lubrication opened me, my sex sliding down his pulsing erection until he filled me too full. My nails dug into his unyielding muscles, my mouth open to draw in desperate breaths of air.

"Take it," he bit out, angling me to gain that last little part of me that let him to sink in to the root. "Take me!"

I moaned, welcoming the familiar soreness of having him so deep. The orgasm took me by surprise, my back bowing as the heated pleasure tore through me. Instinct took over, my hips moving of their own volition, my thighs clenching and releasing as I focused only on the moment, the reclaiming of my man; my heart. Draco yielded to my demands.

"That's it, Princess," he encouraged hoarsely, his erection still hard as if he hadn't just had a teeth-grinding climax. His arms fell to his sides. His hands fisted in the comforter. His biceps clenched and flexed with his movements. His abs tightened every time I took him to the hilt, the rigid lacing of muscles glistening with sweat. His body was a well-oiled machine and I was taking it to its limits. He let me; he gave himself to me.

Undulating my hips, I took my pleasure, moaning his name. My pussy clenched rhythmically, another orgasm rushing up too quickly. I faltered, my senses overwhelmed. "Please, Draco," I gasped. "Please!"

He caught me by the nape and waist, and slid down until we were flat on the bed. Pinning me tightly, he held me immobile, thrusting upward … over and over … shafting my sex with fast, powerful lunges. The friction of his thick length rubbing and surging was too much. I jolted violently and came again, my fingers clawing into his sides.

Shuddering, Draco followed me over, his arms tightening until I could barely breathe. His harsh exhalations were the air that filled my burning lungs. I was utterly possessed, completely defenseless.

"Merlin, Hermione …" He buried his face in my neck. "Need you … I need you so much …"

"Baby," I held him close, still afraid to let go.

...

Blinking up to the ceiling, I realized I'd fallen asleep. Then the panic hit. I surged up, gulping air into a chest that was too tight.

"Draco…"

I cried hugging my pillow, cursing reality and wishing it was all more than just a dream…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I know this mught be a little abrupt of an ending and not what many of you would have wanted/expected but I like it this way. The unatainable Draco she can only have in her mind. Please take the time to review the story so that you can help me grow as a writer and if you like for me to continue this story with Draco's side.


End file.
